1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including vertical transistors and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are very attractive in the electronic industry because of the relatively small size, multi-functional characteristics and/or low fabrication cost thereof. As the electronic industry becomes highly integrated, semiconductor devices have been more and more highly integrated. The line widths of the semiconductor devices have been gradually reduced to increase the integration density of the semiconductor devices. However, there may be some limitations in increasing the integration density of the semiconductor devices because new exposure techniques and/or high cost for the new exposure techniques are required in reduction of the line widths.
Transistors with a vertical channel have been proposed to increase the integration density of semiconductor devices. In the event that the transistors have a vertical channel, the source and drain of the respective transistors may be vertically stacked. Thus, planar areas that the transistors occupy may be reduced.